More Then a Feeling
by SongBird312
Summary: Valentine's Day story. Love is in the air as Link's planning to ask Zelda out on February 14th while PIt's falling for the new girl. And who can forget the already established couples and a young love triangle between Nana, Ness, and Young Link?


**So I've feel the need to write a Valentine's Day story. So here it is! It won't be too long, but at least a few chapters. My sister helped me write some parts of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

The sky had finally subsided to night. It had given up the dismal, gray, cloudy appearance that it had held for the simple, dark beauty of night. If the snow taunting onlookers from the ground wished to fall, it could fall now without a soul noticing. The dark sky enveloped the soft white color of the flakes, letting them cover the earth in silence. That was only if the snow wished to fall though; it appeared that this particular batch of ice liked to watch the apprehensive world for a while before blanketing it.

The air beneath the now camouflaged clouds was still and cold, the usual feeling of early February air. The biting bitterness of January was disappearing, but the sweet salvation of the warm April breeze was still a ways off. A blizzard could still hit in February, but the air did compromise with the world better than it did in the previous month.

Leaning against the large bay window in the Smash Manor common room, enjoying its coolness in contrast to the warm fire blazing in the stone fireplace, Link sat thinking about the weather. If it hadn't rained on November 17th, Mario and Peach wouldn't have gotten locked in that shed and made up after their three month long break up. If it hadn't been extremely windy on December 16th, Daisy never would've lost her scarf and gone tumbling into Luigi and the two of them probably wouldn't be dating now. If it hadn't snowed on January 15th, Marth and Samus' walk back to the mansion wouldn't have been as long as it ended up being and the two of them probably wouldn't be dating now either.

His friends had all had great luck with girls and the weather. And Link felt that this time, it would be him that would be walking away with a good story about what happened with him and Zelda on February 14th. That's right, February 14th as in Valentine's Day. Was it ironic that of all the days to make a move Link's would be a holiday centered on love? Yeah, it kind of was. But that didn't stop the elf warrior from scheming of how to get the girl of his dreams to be his on February 14th.

"So tell me again, what's your goal here?" Roy asked.

"I need to come up with a simple yet romantic plan that will end with me asking Zelda out on February 14th," Link repeated, condensing his formerly long and drawn out plan. The blonde had assembled some of the other male Smashers to assist him in his mission. He wanted this to be perfect, and romance wasn't something the warrior could come up with by himself. He could wield a sword like no other, but ask him for dating advice, and you had him in the corner.

"Ok," Roy nodded before turning back to the notepad he'd brought along and scribbling something on it furiously.

"Is there any particular reason you want to ask her out on Valentine's Day?" Red asked. "You know, any special meaning to you, or her?"

"Nope," Link shook his head. "It just happens to be totally coincidence."

"Coincidental to what?" Ike asked.

"The days in the last three months that guys here have had success with girls," Link explained.

"You really pay attention to detail," Sonic commented. "I never would've remembered when another guy started dating a girl. I just try to remember the day I started dating the girl I'm with, cause if you forget that, you're toast."

"And that's another reason to ask her out on Valentine's Day, because then I'll never forget our anniversary," Link added, pointing for emphasis. "So seriously guys, I need advice. What do I do?" The scanned his blue eyes around the room, looking at each guy. One of them had to have something good for him to use.

"Okay, I've got something," Roy said, leaning forward on his chair and resting his elbows on his knees. "How about you run her over with a golf cart, and then she'll lose her memory, and then you can visit her in the hospital and convince her that you were her boyfriend all along!" The room fell silent. All eyes fell on the red head with a mix of looks ranging from fear to concern to shock to disturbed. "No? No? O-okay, forget I said anything." Roy turned back to his notepad, which appeared to be covered in doodles.

"Alright then, moving on. What about a poem? Girls love it when guys get all artistic for them," Sonic suggested. "It shows them our 'sensitive' side." Link nodded his head, considering this notion.

"But we all know Link has the artistic ability of a brick wall," Falco said. "No offense," he added, motioning toward the blonde elf. "But come on, you know hos creative you are. Do you really think you could write a poem that you'd be happy with?" Link thought about that notion too. It was true; he was probably one of the least creative beings ever to walk the earth. So getting creative was out of the question.

"Great idea Sonic, but Falco's right. I am not artistic in any way, shape, or form, and it wouldn't fell right if one of you wrote the poem for me," Link said after his thought process. "But any of you can actually write, keep that one in mind. It really is a good idea, just not for me." The room got quiet again, but just for a second this time.

"What're some of the things you like about her?" Marth asked.

"What do you mean?" Link asked in response.

"What are some of the things you like about her?" Marth repeated, trying to come up with examples. "Like, what about her really stands out to you? Or, what was the first thing about her that caught your eye?" Link didn't have to think long about this one.

"Her smile," he answered. "It was the first time I'd saved her. As the two of us were journeying back to Hyrule, we had to stop because of bad weather conditions and spent the night in a small cave we'd found in the mountains we were traveling near. We got to know each other a little, and she was smiling. That's the first thing that I think of when I think of her. Her smile, as well as her laugh and how much I care about her."

"Then I'd bring that up with her. If she doesn't feel the same about you that will most likely melt her heart and she might say yes. But I doubt that she doesn't feel the same about you, it's sort of obvious that she likes you," Marth replied. "But still mention that."

"Is that what got Samus to say yes to you?" Sonic asked with a suspicious smile.

"Indeed it was," Marth replied with a smile. "That and my witty sense of charm."

"Don't kid yourself, kid," Falco said, shaking his head. "Now, Link, what Marth says is true. Appeal to her heart, don't try to win it. You should just come out and tell her how you feel; open your soul to her and if she says no, at least you tried."

"Ok, I think it's time to wrap this meeting up. We've had one really good idea, one okay idea, and one idea that we are never gonna talk about again," Ike said, standing up. "Link, I suggest doing what your heart tells you. Then it'll be more special to you."

"Sounds good. Thanks guys. I'll take all of your ideas into consideration," Link said, glancing warily at Roy.

"I'll keep thinking," Roy assured him as he got up and followed Ike out the door with the other guys. Marth stopped in the doorway and turned back to the blonde sitting near the window.

"You'll get her, don't worry," the blunette said before he too left the room. Link sighed and looked back out at the night.

_I'll get her,_ he thought with a smile, leaning his head against the cool glass. _I'll get her._

**Chapter 2 up soon! **

**R&R please! I love to hear your opinions!**

**Read on! =)**


End file.
